In the case where there is a circuit in which a conductor loop is formed in the vicinity of a power supply wiring in a semiconductor integrated circuit, for example, an induced electromotive force is generated in the conductor loop orthogonal to a line of magnetic force generated from the power supply wiring, which may cause noise in the conductor loop.
Incidentally, a power supply wiring structure that cancels out the magnetic flux generated by current flowing through a conductor has been conceived (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1993-120928
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1997-502304